


Cyrus Learns To Drive

by yellowcurtqins



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Amber Kippen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Kippen Twins, M/M, Tumblr request, amber & cyrus: disaster homos, and amber and tj bicker like there's no tomorrow, but don't worry theyre kidding, eyes wide by handsome ghost, homo squad yEET, honey by kehlani, nowhere man by bryce vine, sorry lmao, this is entirely homosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcurtqins/pseuds/yellowcurtqins
Summary: In which, you guessed it, Cyrus learns to driveorThe Kippen twins are tricksters and Amber is a wlw disaster





	Cyrus Learns To Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyTyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyTyrus/gifts).



> I actually like this but it's dialogue heavy so sorry lmao don't hate it

“Amber, where are we going?”

“Oh, nowhere.” 

“Amber.”

“Yes, Cyrus?” She batted her eyelashes sweetly, an innocent look searing into Cyrus’ mind. They drove down some random road on the edge of Shadyside, the brunette wracking his brain for some clue of where his friend could be taking him that summer afternoon. 

The girl pulled her and her brother’s shared Toyota into the parking lot of an abandoned building. There was a motorcycle in the lot, a figure leaning against it. The figure took off their helmet, causing Cyrus to do a double take. Why was his boyfriend in an old parking lot ? 

“Um, Amber, why are we here? Also, why are there a bunch of cones?”

“You’re gonna learn to drive.” Cyrus’ eyes widened, his head shaking frantically. Amber laughed at the sight.

“No. Hell no.”

“Hell yeah.”

“No. I won’t do it.”

“Yes you will.”

“Amber, no.”

“Amber, yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“No.” 

“Yes. Wait, fuck-”

“TJ, now!”

Suddenly, the door was yanked open. Cyrus snapped his head toward the noise, giving Amber the distraction she needed so that she could undo his seatbelt. Long, muscular arms slid under his legs and behind his back, lifting him in bridal style out of the car. TJ ran around the car with the brunette in his arms as Amber climbed into the back seat, opening the door to the driver’s seat and plopping the smaller boy down. Quickly, he locked him in with the seatbelt and slammed the door shut. 

“Oh my god, fuck you guys.” 

“Babe, where’d you learn that fucking language?!”

“He obviously learned it fwom his baby boy-boy Teejie-Weejie.” Amber made kissy-faces in the back seat, puckering her lips as she dragged the letters out.

“Amber, shut the fuck up,” TJ retorted, the grin on his face incapable of being subdued. The jock jogged around the car, sitting down in the passenger seat and securing himself for the ride. He turned to his boyfriend, noticing the way the boy’s smile had faded. He reached over to squeeze Cyrus’ hand, the smaller boy’s chocolate eyes finding their way up to his own. 

“Baby, talk to me. What’s on your mind?” he asked, his voice gentle. Cyrus tensed, forcing his lips to curve upward a bit.

“It’s dumb.”

“Not if it’s bothering you.”

“I guess it’s just, I don’t know. I’m scared that I’ll mess up and I won’t be good at driving.”

“Babe, you’re new at this. No one is good in the beginning. And, plus, you already have an advantage because of your Mario Kart skills!” His encouragement earned a giggle from the boy, the worry drifting from his face. 

“Yeah, you should’ve been there for TJ’s first time driving. He ran into the plastic flamingo our mom wouldn’t stop putting on the front lawn. Honestly, though, good riddance to that thing,” Amber chimed in, earning a playful glare from her brother.

“Well, if you wanna talk about bad driving, let’s talk about bad driving. Amber ran into every single cone on her first day of driving school. It was a disaster .”

“Fuck off, Mr. Bird Butcher.”

“Oh, so I have a title now? Okay, Cone Killer.”

“Bird Butcher.”

“Cone Killer.”

“Bird Butcher!”

“Cone Killer!”

“Bird Butch-”

“Oh my God, you guys are making me want to drive.” The twins’ mouths snapped shut, to Cyrus’ amusement.

&&&&&

TJ explained the basics as Cyrus commented on how he knew most of them, becoming mock offended when he was shushed. Finally, after a lot of bickering from TJ and Amber when the taller boy was ‘teaching wrong,’ they got through the first instructions of the lesson. 

“Okay, I got this.”

“Yes you do, boo,” the older twin agreed from the backseat.

“Amber, stop flirting with my boyfriend,” TJ whined.

“TJ, I’m a lesbian.”

“That’s no excuse,” the basketball player stated. Amber sighed.

“I guess you’re right. Cyrus, come to the back so we can make out.”

“Gladly,” the youngest said, earning a gasp from the boy in the passenger seat.

“This is so sad, Alexa, play First Place by Larray.”

“I can actually play that if you want me to.”

“Do it.”

“Boys! We came here to teach Cyrus to drive! Let’s do this already!”

Cyrus groaned. “Fine!”

&&&&&

“Turn!”

“Oh my God!”

“TURN!”

“I’m trying!”

“Use the steering wheel, dammit!” 

Cyrus screamed.

“Phew. That was close.”

I guess you could say driving was going pretty well . It was actually going relatively smooth, Cyrus so far having avoided any crashes and any flamingoes. In fact, he hadn’t even hit any cones, besides the 8 within the first ten minutes. In his defense though, those cones asked for it. 

“You know guys, I would’ve felt a lot safer about that near death experience if you had gotten me a helmet.”

“Cyrus, I swear to the fucking lord if you keep bringing up the helmet I’ll-”

“Amber, if you lay a hand on my boyfriend I will cry at you.” the tallest turned to Cyrus, a warm smile taking over his face. “Babe, don’t worry about your helmet. If you want us to, we’ll get you one next time.”

“Yes please,” the brunette responded as his boyfriend reached out to place a hand gently on his cheek. He traced Cyrus’ cheekbone lightly, causing the boy to lean into the touch.

“Oh my fucking God, TJ, your husband is driving . I don’t wanna die because you decided you wanted to distract the driver.”

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do this if you were teaching Andi how to drive,” he argued, still removing his hand from the smaller boy’s face.

“Andi? I don’t like Andi.” Her face was painted red as she denied the claim.

“She’s gonna be so disappointed when I tell her,” Cyrus replied, an exaggerated sigh escaping his lips.

“Disappointed? What do you mean, disappointed?” Amber straightened in her seat, her attention caught. “I mean, not that I care.”

“You’ll just have to ask her,” Cyrus teased, a smile growing on his face as the gears turned in the girl’s mind. A look of determination crossed her face.

“Fine,” she said.

TJ and Cyrus high-fived.

&&&&&

“Guys, I’m doing it! I’m driving!”

“Cyrus, we know. You’ve been driving for like three hours.”

“Shut it, Amber. You’re doing great, babe!” 

“Yeah, love you so much, Babe!” she teased, making the kissing noises that had become all too familiar throughout the time that Amber had known about Cyrus’ relationship with her brother. 

TJ turned to his sister, sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry at her. She mimicked the action, and soon enough they were just making faces and mocking each other. Again. 

“Guys, this isn’t Hannah Montana. Calm it with the faces, damn.” The twins responded by blowing raspberries at him.

“Very mature.” More raspberries.

“Wow, guys.” More raspberries.

Cyrus turned, sticking his tongue out at his friend and boyfriend. 

“Whoa, Cyrus. Keep that thing in your mouth or it will end up in TJ’s.”

“Oh my God, Amber.” TJ facepalmed, squeeze the bridge of his nose.

“Tell me it’s not true.” Silence. “That’s what I thought.”

&&&&&

Cyrus turned of the engine after a long day of driving, his boyfriend immediately reaching for him. In just moments, their lips were meshed together, much to Amber’s dismay. She covered her eyes with a random jacket she found on the car floor, groaning at the boys.

“Jesus Christ, you guys.” Her brother and his boyfriend split for a second, grinning widely at the girl. TJ’s eyes were practically ablaze with mischief. He smirked at his sister before grabbing at the collar of Cyrus’ button-up, and crashing into another kiss.

“Ugh! I’m blind, oh my God. If I could speak gibberish, I would scream a keyboard smash right now.” In response, TJ brushed his tongue over Cyrus’ bottom lip. Immediately, his cheeks reddened, causing him to resemble a tomato. 

“Okay, I’m leaving. What, Mom? Sorry guys, family duties over there.” Amber made a run for it, her face still scrunched in disgust at the scene. 

The boys’ kiss was interrupted by their uncontrollable laughter. It rumbled through their bodies as they leaned back in their seats, holding it in their stomachs. They wheezed with laughter, TJ making the phrase “knee-slapper” a reality as he hit his legs.

“Oh, lord,” Cyrus breathed out, attempting to catch some air in his lungs.

“Why is her disgust so funny?” TJ asked through laughter.

“Because we’re horrible people,” his boyfriend replied, still giggling.

“I’m okay with that. You?” 

“Yeah.” The boys continued to chuckle. 

&&&&&

Smiling, Amber hung up the call. She made her way back to the car, sliding her phone into her pocket. She poked her head through Cyrus’ window, knowing that he was the one that wouldn’t try to decapitate her. The boys turned to her, their faces contorting in confusion at her sudden mood switch.

“Guess who has a girlfriend!” 

“Cyrus, do you have a girlfriend?” 

“Why, no, TJ. Do you have a girlfriend?” Amber scowled lovingly. ‘Dumbasses’.

“Oh, Heavens, no. Who else could it be?”

“Hmm. Let’s ask the lesbian in the situation. Amber, dear, do you have a girlfriend?”

“Maybe. I think Andi could answer that question for you.”

“I’ll be sure to ask her.” The two got out of the car, running to corner the blonde outside the car. They trapped her in a tight hug, squeezing the daylights out of her. They grabbed her hands, and soon enough, they were all jumping up and down in a circle, TJ and Cyrus chanting, “she did it! She did it!” 

Amber grinned. ‘Actual dumbasses’. But, these dumbasses were two out of her three favorite people. 

&&&& One month later &

TJ and Amber rode past the stores, apartments, street signs, yelling along to “Eyes Wide” by Handsome Ghost. They pulled onto a familiar road, TJ’s grin growing wider as his sister drove toward a figure outside one of the houses. 

Amber pulled over, waiting as TJ got out of the car. He kissed his boyfriend hello, pulling the brunette into the backseat. Immediately, they cuddled up together, Amber watching in the mirror. She smiled to herself. She was happy for the boys, although she would never let her brother know that. 

“Hi, Cyrus!”

“Hey, Amber!” 

As they spoke, “Nowhere Man” by Bryce Vine played through the speakers. Amber pulled out of the street, heading towards her favorite place. She smiled the whole way there, anticipation still affecting her after a month. 

Moments later, the car pulled up to Andi’s house. The artist ran down the steps of her apartment building, grinning as she opened the car door. She leaned over the console for a kiss, whispers of “hello” brushing past the girls’ lips into the kiss.

They split apart, not even waiting a second to interlock their fingers. Amber lifted their hands to press her lips briefly to her girlfriend’s fingers. The brunette giggled, turning to greet her friends. 

As if on cue, Kehlani whispered the words of “Honey” gently into the car. The girls turned to each other, blushing. Their hands lay clasped together over the console as TJ and Cyrus watched from the back, glancing lovingly at the sight and at each other. TJ opened his mouth, the others expecting a poetic saying from the secret romantic. 

“Aren’t we all glad that Cyrus learned to drive?”

‘Dumbass’.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only time i've liked one of my fics so i hope i'm not delusional pls leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
